Starting Over
by KortneyBreAnne
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella moves to Dillon Texas to help her cousin Matt Saracen take care of their grandma. While there she meets someone who changes everything. Bella/Tim. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing bodies, and thundering music closed in around Tim Riggins, who was currently staring off at Lyla Gariety's back. He wasn't really thinking much aside from the fact that he had kissed his best friend's girl just the night before.

He couldn't believe he had done that. Tim Riggins might seem like a complete man whore to everyone in the small town of Dillon Texas, but there is one thing Tim never thought he would stoop so low to do. Sure, he would admit the title of "man whore" was well enough earned, he wasn't one to shy away from women. He knew how he affected them. He knew how to take advantage of his god given good looks. He didn't really believe in God, but after last night, he was sure if there was one, he was definitely going to hell now. As if he wouldn't have before. He was a drinker, and a sinner. He treated girls like they were crap, he enjoyed causing others pain, and he could now add kissing his newly crippled best friend's girl to that list.

Yep, he's definitely going to hell now.

Tim raised his cup up to his lips, and drained the contents of his drink within seconds. From across the way, next to the house, he noticed a girl he had met once or twice in the past look over to Lyla and say something to her, while shooting looks in his direction.

"Tim Riggins has been gawking at us all night"

Lyla stiffened, "I- I- I don't - don't think he-" she glanced behind herself quickly only to look back to her friend when she realized Tim really was looking over there.

Her friend cut her off, "I always suspected he was into me"

"Oh" Lyla held back the sigh of relief that almost passed through her lips. She had thought that somehow people would know about her kissing Tim. As if somehow every one in the school had a supernatural power of knowing Tim Riggin's conquests. As if he had marked her in someway.

Her friend continued to babble on about Tim, "Word on the street is he totally _dumped_ Tyra" She smirked, and Lyla had a feeling from the tone of her voice that she was being smug. Lyla didn't trust her own voice to speak, so she just plastered a large dazzling smile on her face and nodded towards her friend.

Bella looked around the crowded house trying to find her cousins welcoming face. She felt very out of place in the thunderous house. She had already passed four half naked couples giving each other lap dances. She couldn't believe how different this little town of Texas was from her miniscule little Forks. Oh how she wished she could be home at the moment. She thought of how she could be spending her time; curled up nice and snug reading sappy broken-heart poetry and eating tons and tons of ice cream. That's how she wished she could be spending her time. She couldn't just wallow in self pity since Edward left-no she had to go cross country to help her cousin take care of their grandmother.

She didn't really mind to help out. It was just weird being here. She hadn't come down to visit her grandmother Lorraine and cousin Matt Saracen in many years. The last time she was here was Matt's 9th birthday, Bella was 11 at the time, and they were completely inseparable. They had many of the same traits; they were both soft-spoken, shy, and determined. Even though she had only been able to stay for two days back all those years ago, most of her fondest memories come from those two days playing with her cousin in the adventurous town of Dillon Texas.

Of course that was 6 years ago, Matt was now 15 trying to deal with the spotlight of being QB1 and Bella was now 17 trying to place back together her completely shattered life and heart. She didn't find Dillon Texas as exciting now as she did when she was 11, and she definitely wanted to go back to her grandmothers house instead of searching this stranger's house for Matt.

Her plane from Port Angelus to Austin landed a few hours ago and she'd been on the road since then. She had stopped at her grandmothers house expecting to be allowed straight inside and allowed to sleep after her long day, but she had been wrong. Her grandmother opened the door and started gushing about how much she had grown over the years.

"Look at you! Aren't you just the cutest thing! You know what, hun? Matt isn't here right now, he's off at a party for his football team, I'm sure that you'd much rather spend your first night here with him partying." Her grandmother started to lead her back to her rental car.

"No, grandma, I really don't mind staying here with you" She had tried to reason with her grandmother.

"Nonsense, sweetie! You go on and have a good time, alright? Don't get in too much trouble though" Her grandmother gave her the address and sent her on her way.

Which was how she was now pushing through the crowded home just desperately trying to find Matt. She walked through the back doors and started to circle around the pool. She wasn't really paying much attention to her own feet when she accidentally tripped into a guy starting to stand from his seat. Which ended up causing both of them to fall back on to the ground, and splash the contents of his drink all over them.

She blushed completely embarrassed, "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She couldn't even look the guy in the face.

She finally dared take a glance when they both stood up. Her eyes stayed on him when she realized how hot he was. He had broad shoulders, long dirty blond hair, with gorgeous brown eyes. She didn't realize she had been staring at him, until he cleared his throat. "It's alright, no damage done" He offered her a small smile. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, do you go to our school?"

She smiled back, slightly embarrassed again for staring at him. She pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "I just moved here to live with my cousin, which is a part of what I'm doing here, I'm trying to find him."

The handsome stranger nodded his head, "Maybe I could help you, what's your cousin's name?" Bella decided she really liked his voice, it was deep, with a little southern twang. It reminded her of a southern gentleman.

"Matt Saracen, I can't get into the house until I find him"

"I know Matt, he's on the football team with me," He smiled, just a little again, not a full smile. For some reason Bella's heart jumped just a little, "I'm the fullback"

"Oh.."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Bella smiled sheepishly at the man as she shook her head, "Wow, you'll love this town then" He laughed.

"Is it that bad?" Bella giggled.

"Well" He ducked his head, his hair falling in front of his face, and he looked at her through his hair, "Yeah, this town practically worships football"

"Who the _hell_ is that?" Lyla's friend glared over at Tim who was currently talking to a rather tall, long haired brunette, and seemed to be flirting with her. Only he wasn't flirting in the obnoxious Tim Riggins way. It was more sweet, almost shy.

That definitely caused Lyla to do a double check, as if her eyes had somehow tricked her.

Nope, he was definitely shyly flirting with the mysterious new girl, as he ducked his head and laughed. "I...have no idea" She told her friend.

"Oh.. I wonder what's going on there" Her friend laughed in a kind of bitchy way as they watch Matt Saracen walk up to the mysterious girl, with shock written all over his face. "I bet she was like Matt's girlfriend from a different town and she totally just got caught being a whore"

Lyla looked away from her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Izzy? Is that you?" Matt stared at his cousin, Bella, almost not trusting his own eyes.

Bella forced herself to look away from the handsome stranger, and looked over at her little cousin, "Matty!" She giggled and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you weren't comin' until tomorrow?" He looked Bella over and noticed how much she had changed since he had seen her. She used to be short and skinny as a pole, with medium brown hair. She was now easily 5'9, curvy, with long silky dark brown hair. She was no longer awkward and tom boyish. She was, he dare say, _pretty_.

"Change of plans, the airlines had to cancel all flights tomorrow because of some reason, and I was lucky enough to fit in today. Grandma insisted that I find you and party during my first night in Dillon" Matt nodded his head. It sounded a lot like something his dear old grandma would do to Izzy.

His eyes wondered over to Tim Riggins, who up until he had made his entrance, was talking to Izzy. "So how- how did you two get to talking to-to each other?" He stuttered slightly, he really hated when he did that. He also hated the way Tim was currently staring at his cousin. He didn't understand, though, the look on Tim's face. It wasn't a face that seemed like Tim was thinking of dirty things to do to his cousin, and it wasn't the blank glare he normally had plastered on his face. Matt couldn't put his finger on the emotion that filled Tim's face, but it bothered him deeply.

Tim looked between his mystery girl and her cousin Matt, completely lost in the girl. He had never met a girl so beautiful in his entire life. Sure Gariety was attractive, but it wasn't the reason why he kissed her. To be honest, he didn't know why he had kissed her at all. He had never felt that way towards Gariety, and if he was to be completely honest with himself he had always found her a little full of herself.

But this girl, Saracen's cousin, she was somehow different. He didn't even know her name yet he was completely smitten. He wanted to know everything about her; every last little detail.

"Well you see, Matty, your friend here..." She giggled, a blush rising slowly around her face. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name." Bella smiled at Tim.

Tim raised his hand to her and smiled. "Tim Riggins"

Bella grabbed his hand in return. "Isabella Swan, but please, call me Izzy" Izzy made a split second decision with telling him to call her Izzy, but it felt right. She was determined to be a different person from this point on. _Bella_ was too full of painful memories, too many wasted chances. Izzy was going to be different, and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone keep her from that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Izzy" He leaned down and placed a small kiss upon her hand. Izzy's smile turned a little cheesy as she reveled in his southern drawl and actions.

She giggled like a little school girl and Matt fixed Tim with a steady glare. Everyone knew Tim Riggins had a way of using girls then treating them like crap, he was not about to let his cousin be snared in by Tim's charming ways. "Hey Iz, come with me to get a drink. We can catch up, and I can introduce you to some other people." Other people consisted mostly of just Landry, but he was determined to get her away from Riggins, and this would hopefully do the job.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you, Tim. Maybe sometime soon we can get together and you can teach me all about football."

"It would be my pleasure," Tim gave her a smile, a real full out smile. The air was almost knocked out of her chest, it shocked her so much. Matt grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her away. She looked back at Tim, while trying to keep up with Matt without tripping, "Bye"

Alice was sitting inside of their new home in Canada when the vision suddenly popped into her head. Bella was walking around a party, looking slightly lost. Alice had never seen the people around her before, so she assumed Bella was no longer in Forks. Next it flashed to her tripping into and then shaking hands with a mysterious and very handsome boy. She assumed Bella must have found him attractive as well considering they barely took their eyes off each other for longer than a few seconds. Alice began to feel a strange sensation growing inside of her stomach. She had a feeling that Bella was really moving on, that when her brother finally came to his senses and wanted Bella back, she wasn't going to be sitting around waiting in Forks. No she was going to be happy with someone else.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper, her loving husband and eternity long mate, flashed by her side as he felt the same feeling through her. He knew something was wrong. "What did you see?"

"Bella, she..."

Suddenly every Cullen except Edward, who was off alone in Mexico, were standing in the living room."Is she alright?" Esme asked.

"Did something happen to her?"Emmett asked.

"Was she in an accident?" Carlisle asked.

"Is she okay?" Even Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to call Edward." Alice grabbed Jasper's arm before he could rush to the phone.

"No... She's fine... It's... Well, she's moving on. I don't think she's going to be joining our family after all." Alice's eyes began to fill with venom tears that would never fall. She was losing not only her best friend but her sister as well.

"But, what if we call Edward...he could..." Esme was having nearly the same reaction as Alice. It was breaking her heart; Bella was like a daughter to her, and it killed her that Edward was hurting so much too. This would kill him to know. She knew it, as did everyone else in the room.

"Honestly Esme... I don't think it'll help, it'll just cause her more pain, Bella doesn't deserve that."

Carlisle put an arm around his nearly sobbing wife. "That is true, Alice. Edward made his choice, and now Bella is making hers. I don't believe we should tell Edward, not now at least,"

"Then when Carlisle!" Surprising almost everyone in the room, Rosalie lashed out. "When is the best time to tell him that his mate is happy with someone else? We never should have let him leave..." She sank down onto the couch, and Emmett was by her side instantly comforting her. Every one of the Cullens knew why she was taking this so hard. She had been the one who treated Bella the worst out of all of them, and now her family was hurting because they were missing two very important pieces. Things would never be the same for Edward without Bella. Things would never be the same without Edward for them.

But when it came down to it, Alice didn't blame her at all for moving on.

Matt let go of Izzy's arm once they made it far enough away from Tim. He grabbed two beers from the icebox and handed one to Izzy. Izzy popped it open and took a sip out of it without missing a beat. She nearly gagged at the taste, but didn't let it show on her face.

Oh goodness, what would Edward think.

She scoffed. As if she even _cared _anymore.

Matt was about to speak when in the corner of his eye he saw Julie Taylor walk by. "Hey, Iz, I'll be back in a sec..." And with that he left her by herself.

"O..kay" She watched as he walked over to a pretty little blonde girl and started talking to her. It was almost cute how much you could tell he liked her. But the girl didn't seem to be noticing him.

She suddenly felt someone put their arm around her waist and pull her closer to them. "What the?" She turned around and stared at the tall African American boy who grabbed her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She pulled out of his arms.

"Tell me sweet thing, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" She stared at him like he was retarded.

"Falling from Heaven, because you must be an angel, you are so fine." He smirked and grabbed her arm again. "Let's go someplace more private, baby"

"Do you actually think that line was going to work?" She tried to pull her arm away again, but this time he held on. "Let me go." She all but growled. When he didn't let go of her arm she pulled her other hand back and slapped him straight across the face.

"You dumb bitch!" He spat at her. "Do you know who the fuck I am?" He got up in her face. She was starting to freak out, but that was something the old Bella would do; Not Izzy.

"Am I even supposed to care, dick wad?" She stepped back trying to keep his face out of hers, but he just moved closer.

"You're gonna regret that." His hand was in the air, and Izzy braced herself for the pain...

Only there wasn't any.

Tim saw Voodoo raise his arm and acted on instinct. Who the hell did this jackass think he was, hitting a _girl_! And not just any girl, _Izzy_. He jumped in front of her and pushed Voodoo away, then lunged at him, punching him anywhere he could, before Smash and Saracen were pulling him off of the little piece of shit. "What the fuck! Were you seriously about to punch a girl?"

Matt looked from Voodoo, over to his cousin, who looked like she was about to pass out. "What!" He glared over at Voodoo, he started to take a step forward, but Smash grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I think it's best if you leave" Smash glared at Voodoo with as much hatred as possible. He didn't know this girl, but he did have two sisters, and if any guy so much as thought about punching them, they'd be dead.

"Whatever" Voodoo walked out of the front door, slamming it.

The music had been turned off at some point, and everyone was staring as Tim walked over to Izzy, concern very evident in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I uh, yeah, I think" She said, but he could see tears starting to fill her eyes.

He did something nobody in that entire room had ever seen him do before. He hugged her. She was shocked at first, but soon relaxed into his arms. She felt oddly safe there so for the moment she didn't think about how she almost got hit by that jackass and just let herself feel safe for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jason sat unmoving as the male nurse attempted to move him. "One, Two, Three" The male nurse picked Jason up and slid him into his wheelchair. "There you go," The nurse said, slightly out of breath. He then continued to situate Jason into the chair.

"Hey when you get done putting the newbie in that gay wheelchair, let me know" Jason turned his eyes to look at the man who had wheeled into his room.

"You are talking to a gay man, Herc" The nurse looked at Herc, obviously not in the mood for the young man.

"I didn't mean gay as in homosexual, I mean gay as in retarded."

"Maybe I have a retarded son"

"Is he gay?" Herc asked with a completely straight face, although he was only joking.

The nurse didn't seem to think it was funny as he rolled his eyes and began to strap Jason in again. "I'm joking! There can be a genetic link to homosexuality, watch the discovery channel, Phil." Herc sighed. "When you're done, the bench press in the second floor gym is busted again, I need a walkie to help me fix it, " Herc began to turn his chair around, but looked at Jason before leaving. "Welcome to paradise kid."

Jason looked down at the nurse, "Who the hell was that?"

"Your roommate"

Jason laughed without really seeing the humor in the situation.

Izzy opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. She poured herself a cup, before placing the carton back in the fridge and sitting down next to her grandma. Her grandma was absentmindedly eating cereal while watching TV.

Izzy's mind flashed to the night before. Tim Riggins had completely saved her ass. And then kept her from falling apart in front of an entire group of people.

He was so completely sweet.

Matt hadn't been happy about it at all. For some strange reason, he didn't like Tim at all. Izzy wished she knew why but Matt ignored her questions the entire way home.

"Okay Grandma, me and Iz are goin' to school, and I'm gonna talk to dad. Do you have any messages you want me to tell him?"

Their grandma took a bite of her cereal, "Is he comin' over for dinner tonight?"

Matt and Izzy looked over at each other, both unsure of what to say. "Ahh... Uhm.. I'll ask him"

Izzy sighed silently to herself, as she put her dishes in the sink. Their grandmother was a lot more worse than she had originally thought.

Matt picked up both of their bags as they headed towards the door and to Izzy's rented car. "Make sure he's taking his vitamins"

"We will grandma" Izzy leaned down and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "Don't forget to take your pills alright?"

"Love you" Matt said before going outside to wait in the car.

Izzy stared off into space, waiting for Matt to finish talking to his father. She didn't really like him much, he had always given her the creeps. So that was why she was sitting in the hallway outside of the Dillon High school Computer Lab all by herself. She liked it here. It was different from Forks. A good different. The few people who were here this early stared a little bit at her, but they didn't gawk like the students in Forks had. She had a feeling they were staring at her more because of the night before than the fact that she was new. Heck, maybe it was both.

Whatever the reason might be, Izzy held her head high.

Matt told his father goodbye and turned off the computer, sighing. He wished his father could have been more excited for him. Matt wished his father would have helped him feel better about the whole Voodoo situation, instead he just said it would be less pressure.

Matt walked out of the computer room, quickly finding Izzy sitting across the hall with her head leaning against the lockers behind her. She quickly stood up when she noticed he was done.

"Hey, how's your dad?"

"Oh, you know, he's- he's alright, I guess. He's happy that you're here now, to help with Grandma."

"It's no big deal. I needed a change of scenery, and I'm glad I get to spend more time around you Matty, I feel like I've missed a lot" She nudged him gently as they made their way down the hall.

"Well when you moved to your dad's, you just-you just seemed real busy and well.." He mumbled.

Izzy felt her heart drop. They hadn't stayed in that great of contact throughout their lives, but he was right. They didn't talk at all once she moved to Forks. "I'm sorry Matty, you're right. I was so distracted by the crap going on in Forks, but from now on I'm not gonna let anything else come between us. Alright?"

"Alright" Matt smiled, but slowed to a stop outside of the dance room.

Izzy watched Matt as he watched the pretty blonde girl from the night before start dancing. 'How cute' she thought to herself. 'He really seems into this girl'

"Who is she?" Izzy asked, after Matt and she walked away from the door.

"W-who?" Matt stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"Don't who me, mister. You know exactly who I'm talking about" Izzy laughed. "I'm talking about the pretty blonde girl you seem all but in love with"

Matt's face turned bright red. "Oh.. You mean Julie Taylor? She's, well, she's coach's daughter. I like her, but she barely notices me."

"There must be something seriously wrong with her then Matty, because you are so handsome, and charming, and just so sweet. Any girl would be the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you interested in them."

Matt stayed bright red, and quiet. They were almost to the end of the hall when he turned to Izzy, "So...you think she's pretty?"

Izzy laughed.

Izzy's day past by rather quickly. Lunch was exactly like it was in Forks, only this time she had her cousin and his quirky friend Landry to sit with. Landry was... different to say the least. Izzy liked him though, he made her laugh again and again. She was glad her cousin had someone like him as his friend.

They were idly chatting when a brunette girl walked up to their table. Izzy looked over at her, but wasn't very interested in the conversation. "Hey Matt" Izzy noted that the girl had a very high pitched soft voice. She assumed some people would find it attractive, she on the other hand, found it annoying.

"Oh, h-hey Lyla. How's Jason doin'?"

"Good, actually really good. He just got settled in at the physical rehabilitation center. He'll be back up and walking in no time" Lyla said cheerfully. She then turned her attention to Izzy.

"Hi, I'm Lyla Gariety, you're the new girl right?" She smiled.

_No, actually, I've lived here all my life, I was just invisible. _Izzy bit back the bitchy remark. "Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Izzy. It's nice to meet you Lyla."

"It's great to meet you too!" Lyla said enthusiastic. Lyla really wanted to get to know this new girl. Not just because she seemed to be the new center of Tim Riggin's attention, but because it was the _good christian_ thing to do. Why would she care if Tim was obsessed with the new girl anyways? It's not like it affected her... She thought as she looked over to Tim who was staring a whole through the new girl. Lyla smiled at Izzy. "So how are you liking Dillon so far? Have you gotten a tour of the school yet?"

"I'm liking it a lot, and no actually I haven't" Izzy knew she was going to regret admitting that.

"Well great! I can give you a tour, if you like?"

Izzy forced a smile. "Yeah, I would! Thanks."

"Great! How about we meet at the front of the school at the end of the day and I'll give you a full tour!"

"Sounds great!" Izzy mentally groaned. _Fuck._

"Well I'll see ya later, I hope you have a great day" Lyla walked off.

Izzy looked over to Matty and Landry. "I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil" Landry started laughing, but Matt stared at his cousin in disbelief before joining Landry.

"I can't believe you just said that Bells." Matt shook his head.

Landry managed to breathe. "I think I might just be in love with you. That was like the single best thing I have ever heard."

Tim was walking down the hall hoping to run into Izzy as he made his way to his 6th period class, when Lyla came straight towards him. She latched onto his arm, and whispered to him roughly. "We need to talk. Now" She pulled him into the closest empty classroom and shut the door.

"Watch it, Gariety, people might get the wrong idea"

"Ha ha, Tim, real funny" She glared at him. "I've been thinking a lot about what happened a few days ago. I really need to get something off my chest."

Tim listened to her as she rambled. His eyes drifted to the door behind her, as he wondered if he and Izzy had the same next hour, and if they did, how he would get her number. He really wished he had her number...

"Tim! Are you even listening to me!" Lyla shrieked.

"What?" He finally brought his attention back to her.

"I _said_ I think we should tell Jason."

Tim shot straight up and closed the space between them. "Are you crazy? What good would that do? What happened was a mistake. Neither one of us really thought about it. We were just upset over everything and we took comfort in each other. Do you have any idea what this would do to Street if he found out?" He looked at her like she was the most stupid person in the world.

Lyla looked down at her feet. "He'd be devastated"

"He'd hate us" Tim added. "Not to mention every one else in this damn school would too."

"You're right..." Lyla mumbled.

"Exactly, so we should just pretend nothin' ever happened alright? We'll just keep playin' our parts, as his loving girlfriend and his best friend.."

"Right" Lyla said, still unable to look him in the eyes.

Tim walked out of the room quickly making his way to his class. He couldn't believe Gariety had actually wanted to tell Jason about their kiss. Not only was there no point to do it, it was just plain cruel to do that to Jason! He loved Jason like a brother and he would do anything to protect him. He would never make the mistake of kissing Lyla ever again. She just wasn't worth it at all.

Just as he was about to turn down the science hall, he caught a flash of Izzy in his peripheral vision. She looked completely confused. He turned and walked over to her. "Need help?" He asked as he leaned against the lockers next to her.

She smiled. "Yes. I am so completely turned around, I think I'm supposed to be on the first floor, but I don't know."

Tim nodded. "Well what class are you lookin' for?" He prayed it was Biology.

"Biology with Mrs. Rivera"

He smiled. "I have that class too, come on, I'll walk ya to class"

"Thank you" She smiled, and he led her to the classroom. They walked into the door just as the bell rang. He quickly scanned the room to see if they would be able to sit next to each other.

They both were glad when they noticed the only two open seats were next to each other. As they walked to the seats Tim rushed ahead of her and pulled out a chair, "M'lady" He smirked as she blushed ever so slightly. She sat down, "Why thank you, kind sir"

"Alright come on now children, now that everybody is situated, I'm excited to announce that we have a new student in our class, Isabella would you like to stand and tell us a little about yourself?"

Izzy sighed, but stood up none the less. "Hi. I'm Isabella, but please call me Izzy" She kept it plain and simple. She sat back down next to Tim.

Mrs. Rivera began to teach the class.

Tim passed a note over to Izzy. _**Not much of a talker?**_

She smiled and wrote back. _Nope. At least not when I don't have anything to talk about._

_**How old are you?**_

___18, you?_

_**17, so this is your senior year? It must suck to have to move to a new town during your last year, and have to make all new friends.**_

_ Yep. It's not too bad though. I didn't have all that many friends in Forks anyways._

_**Forks? What type of name is that?**_

Izzy felt slightly protective of her old town, she gave Tim a playful dirty look. _What type of name is Dillon._

Tim smirked. _**An awesome one. With an awesome football team.**_

_ Let me guess, they have a star fullback too?_

_** I'm shocked, Iz, you actually remember what position I play? I'm flattered. **_

****_Don't let it go to your head. I only remember because I keep hearing about how the Dillon Panther's fullback has the ego the size of a whale. I just figured that was you :p_

Tim laughed out loud at that. He tried to cover it as a cough though, but no body was fulled. Especially not Mrs. Rivera. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Riggins, do you have something you want to share with the rest of us?"

"No, Ma'am" Tim said, while trying to keep a straight face.

Mrs. Rivera turned back around and started teaching again. Tim leaned over to Izzy and whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't say whale, maybe a small elephant, but definitely not a whale."

At this, Izzy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiya, Izzy!" Lyla walked up to Izzy after school. She was determined to show the ins and outs of the school. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Izzy attempted to force a smile.

It fooled Lyla. "Great" They walked through every class room on each floor and Lyla barely stopped to breathe between sentences.

She didn't just talk about the school either, Lyla would not shut up about Jason, and his accident. Izzy could sympathize with the girl, but she had never met the boy, nor even seen him so it's not like it mattered to her that much. Out of the whole time, Lyla either talked about herself, Jason, or the school. Never once did she ask a single question about Izzy, not that she was complaining. She didn't like talking about herself anymore than she liked listening to Lyla talk.

They made their way back outside. "And over here, is the football field." The team was out practicing.

Izzy could see her cousin throwing the ball around, and more on the outside of the field stood Tim. Izzy couldn't help but stare at him.

Lyla noticed it, and felt slightly irritated.

Tim looked up, feeling as if he was being watched. He realized Gariety and Izzy were watching from the top of the bleachers. He had fight back the urge to go talk to Izzy. He doubted coach would be very happy with him if he ditched practice. Even if it was for just a second.

He shook off the urge and tried to focus on the practice. He _might_ have felt an urge to show off, just a teeny _tiny_ bit. But like he would ever admit to _that_. He didn't understand why he had the urge to show off in front of Izzy, he just knew he had to. He wanted to be better than the rest of the team, so she would know he was the best. Because, let's face it, he _was_ the best.

It kinda freaked him out a bit that Gariety was hanging around Izzy. There was no way they were friends, or ever would be. They were too different. _What are you up to, Gariety?_ He thought to himself. He didn't want to think the worst of her, but well... He didn't exactly trust her.

Gariety could say a lot of bad things to Izzy, tell her a lot of... embarrassing stories, or worst of all... about how they kissed. _Fuck_. He thought to himself as tried to catch his breath after running after the ball. _Gariety wouldn't dare... If Street ever found out about it... he dump her for sure. She could never live without him._ Tim tried to convince himself as he watched the ball get passed from Saracen to the new kid, Voodoo. Who was, actually, almost 30 minutes late to practice. Tim knew from personal experience, that coach **hated** people who came in late.

Tim couldn't believe his eyes when he watched Voodoo blatantly ignore coach. He couldn't believe it even more when coach actually did _nothing_ to punish the arrogant son of a bitch. "What the fuck is up with that man?" He elbowed Saracen in the gut, while nodding his head over to the scene in front of them. "Who the fuck does this kid think he is?"

"I- I know right?"Matt stuttered just a little bit, while rubbing his side. "Can you believe how coach is doing _nothing_ to him? If you or me ever pulled that stunt, we'd be on the bench for atleast 3 games."

"Or off the team entirely." Tim agreed. "I think this douche bag needs to learn his place... _soon_." Tim smirked at Saracen, before jogging back to his spot.

Matt gulped, and wondered what the hell he just got himself into.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the boys of the Dillon Panther football team stumbled out of the locker room completely exhausted. The coach followed behind them, "Good practice, boys. You could use a little work, but it was good. I'll see you boys tomorrow"

'see ya, coach' and 'bye's' echoed through out the boys. "Hey Saracen" Tim called out.

Matt stopped and turned to look at Tim. Tim caught up to him, "You need a ride, Saracen?" Matt looked at Tim as if he had 3 heads, and wondered why the hell Tim would ask him that. Unless he was about to make a joke or something else equally Tim-like.

"Uh... I.. No?" He said, but it came out more like a question. He cleared his throat. "I-Izzy's supposed to be waiting for me"

As if she was summoned, Izzy honked the rental car impatiently. She waved and smiled when she realized that Tim was walking next to her cousin. "Hey Tim" She said as he walked up to the driver side of her little blue Toyota Camry.

"Hey there, Iz" He drawled, with a little smile playing on his lips. Matt opened the door to the Subaru and sat down, feeling uncomfortable with his cousin talking to Tim. "This is a nice little car" Tim said, making conversation.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm more of a truck person though, that's the one thing I miss about Forks. I had the best old truck"

Tim laughed, "So you're a truck person?" He shook his head, "I didn't peg you as a truck girl at all"

Izzy laughed, "What's so wrong with me liking trucks, Riggins?"

"Absolutely nothing" He threw his hands up, laughing. "I was just pointing out that you don't seem like a truck kinda girl. I happen to love trucks."

"Really now?"

"Yes, ma'am" He smiled, "I'll have to take you for a ride sometime."

"I'd like that" Izzy had completely forgotten about her little cousin sitting next to her, and didn't realize how dirty their conversation was starting to sound. Matt seemed to realize that so he coughed. Loudly.

She turned to look at him a little startled, he smiled sheepishly, "D-Don't ya think we should get goin', Iz? I have to be at work soon..."

"Oh right!" She hit herself on her forehead, "I'm sorry, Matty. I completely forgot." She looked over to Tim, who had been watching her, not really paying attention to anything other than how her hair seemed to gleam red in the Texas sun. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "Here Tim, give me your hand." She said as she dug around for her permanent marker in her purse. When she finally found it, she scribbled down her number to her cell phone. "Here text me sometime, we can go for that ride" She smiled, and he smiled back at her.

"I'll be sure to do that,"

She giggled, "Well I better go. Bye" She started the car up, and Tim watched as she drove away.

* * *

Izzy sat curled up under one of her grandma's warm fleece blankets watching an episode of Paranormal State. The house shook violently as the wind rammed against the old home. Izzy stared out at the dark skies, and shivered. Matt had decided to out with Landry to see some new movie, and her grandma was out with one of her Bingo buddies, so Izzy was entirely alone. And they were currently having the worst storm they had ever had in the past 10 years.

She watched as the college aged young man sat inside of the case file home. He was surrounded by his friends, as they tried to call out to the spirit stuck in the house. "_There is definitely a spirit here._" He said, very seriously, "_Definitely angry_" The camera panned to a ghost whisperer, who nodded his head, "_Yes, yes, definitely very angry. It keeps telling me, 'I will get them all'_" Izzy shivered. Her body tingled with fear. Just as the show started to get intense and Izzy began to lean forward in her seat, thunder rang out right above the house. The house shook so violently, Izzy almost thought they were having an earthquake. Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs, and the power went entirely out. Izzy threw her blanket over her head and curled up terrified. She knew rationally that she shouldn't be that freaked out, but she just couldn't help it.

Her phone lit up, as it started to play her favorite song, _Heaven can wait_ by We the Kings, Tim's ring tone. She smiled, forgetting her irrational fear for the moment. She put the phone to her ear, "Hello?" She whispered without realizing it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tim asked.

"Oh nothin'. The power went out so I'm sitting in the dark," She whispered again. She left out the part where she was curled underneath a cover scared.

He laughed, "Why are you whispering?"

"I..." She laughed, "I have no idea. So what are you doing?"She slowly moved the cover off of her head, looking around her surroundings. It was still entirely pitch black, but she stood up anyways. She started feeling her way around the room, searching for a flashlight. She found one finally and turned it on, sighing in relief.

"Powers out here too, and I thought, 'hey, I should call Iz' so I called you"

"Well," Izzy smiled, blushing just a little bit, "I'm glad you did"

"So I was thinking earlier,-"

"Oh I hope you didn't strain yourself" Izzy teased.

Tim laughed, "Seriously though, I was wondering, are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Nope" Izzy popped the 'p'. She wondered what he was getting at.

"Well since you're not doing anything, and I don't have a game, I was thinking maybe you'd like to go see a movie, or something?"

"I'd love to, Tim" She held back a girly squeal.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six, we can get something to eat, then we can pick the movie once we get there, sound good to you?"

"Sounds fun," Izzy smiled.

From outside the house, Landry pulled up in his beaten up truck, "Seriously man, just grow a pair already, it's pathetic, really, how much you like this girl. She's barely said two words to you and you can't shut up about her."

"Shut up, Landry!" Matt punched his friend on the shoulder, while trying not to blush, "And like you're any different, ever since I introduced you to Izzy today all you can talk about is her, 'She's just so funny' 'Man, she is the prettiest girl in Dillon, even prettier than Tyra' 'I can't believe the two of you are related' Now that's what's pathetic"

"Hey, say what you want, man, but atleast she's said more than two words to me. _And_ she thinks I'm funny, remember? Remember how she said that earlier today in English class? I told you we had English together right?"

Matt groaned, "_Yes, Landry. _You've told me that. 100 times now."

"Well, you should start acting more like a best friend and put in a good word for me," Landry slicked back his hair, "You've seen the way Riggins looks at her, I gotta make sure she realizes what a great guy I am, before he makes a move."

"I am _not_ gonna 'put in a good word for you'. I-I don't even want you thinking about my cousin like that. Besides, she and her ex boyfriend just broke up, the last thing she's thinking about is getting in another relationship."

"I'm your best friend! Practically you're only friend, how can you not want me with Izzy? I've got to be a better choice than Riggins. Hey! Where are you-"

Matt opened the door, "Bye, Landry!" He pushed his way up to the front door. The rain was coming down very hard, and Matt could barely see two feet in front of himself.

Landry grumbled under his breath, and shook his head, "It's not like I'm trying to kill her..." He drove away.

Izzy laughed at Tim, "Tim!"

"What?" He laughed.

"I am 98% sure that didn't happen"

"Why do you think that? Do you really think I'd lie to you?"

"I highly doubt you had a one on one with Shaquille O'Neal, besides that happens to be a popular Aaron Carter song" Izzy said.

"Well yeah, he got the idea from my experience"

"Oh he did, did he? Now you're buddies with Aaron Carter?" She laughed again.

"Yeah, he came to my birthday party and everything last year."

"You're insane!" Izzy laughed. She stopped entirely though, when she heard the front door rattle. It wasn't the type of rattle that the wind does, it was the type of rattle like someone was trying to open the door.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" Tim asked, worried.

"I-" She screamed when the door swung open and she took in the dark silhouette of a man standing there.

Matt jumped back, terrified when he opened the door and heard Izzy scream. He tried to turn on the light, but it turned out the power was out.

"Shit! Oh my god! Some body just broke into the house!" Izzy ran through the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. She ran after the intruder, "Get out of my house!" She banged the person with the pan.

"Iz! Ow, Izzy! Stop! It's me, Matt!"

"...Matty?" She stopped hitting him with the pan. "Matty, what were you thinking! What kind of idiot comes barging into a house in the pitch black without announcing yourself first!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting me!" He threw his hands up. "What is that noise?" Matt looked around trying to find what was making the mumbling noise. It sounded kinda like Riggins.

"Shit! I forgot about Tim!"

"Tim's here! Isabella, I don't think that's the kind of behavior you should-"

"Tim's not here, dumb ass! I'm on the phone with him, and he's probably having a spasm right now because the last thing I said was 'Shit someone's breaking into the house'. Now will you help me find that damn phone." Izzy snapped at her cousin.

"Oh," Matt blushed, "Yeah, sorry"

Tim paced back and forth, debating on whether or not to call the cops. It had been exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds since Izzy stopped replying, and he was 15 seconds away from calling the cops. "Tim? You still there?" Tim sighed in relief, when he heard Izzy.

"Yeah, I'm still here, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just my dumb ass cousin, being a dumb ass."

He laughed, "Sounds like Saracen."

"Yeah," She smiled, "Well I better go, I can't wait for Friday though, it's gonna be fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Tim. Bye"

"Bye, Iz" Tim put his cell down next to him on the ground next to his bed. He grabbed the beer sitting on his nightstand and took a swig. He smiled as he thought about Friday night. He had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

Billy poked his head into his little brother's room, "Alone tonight, Tim?"

"Yup," Tim and Billy had a strained relationship, and that was saying it nicely. They butted heads constantly, but it was mostly because they were so alike. Billy had practically raised the boy all on his own his entire life, and often tried to be Tim's buddy instead of his guardian.

Billy smirked, "You and Tyra break up again?"

"Yup, why? You want her number?"

"Ha ha, Tim, real funny" Billy rolled his eyes. "Try not to get too wasted tonight, tornado warnings until 3, I don't want to have to drag your drunk ass into the cellar." Billy walked to his own room, and left Tim alone. This time Tim rolled his eyes.

Matt looked through the cabinets, trying to find another flashlight, "So, this Friday..."

"Yeah? What about it?" Izzy flipped through one of her grandmother's magazines.

"You and Tim doing something?"

"Yeah," Izzy shrugged her shoulders, "We're gonna see a movie."

"Really? What movie?"

"Don't know yet" She smiled at her little cousin, "What's with the Spanish inquisition, Matty?"

"I-I'm not trying to interrogate you, or-or anything. I'm just worried about you..."

Izzy closed the magazine, and aimed her flashlight at him, "Why?" She asked, suspicious.

"It's just.. It's just Tim isn't exactly known for being a gentleman. He's actually got quite the reputation."

"Matty," She laughed, "You can't believe everything people say in high school. Besides, he's never given me a reason not to trust him."

"But-But these aren't just rumors, Iz. I _know_ Tim, I've heard him talking in the locker room. He's not a nice guy."

Izzy sighed, trying not to get irritated, "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. I don't know, which is why I'm going to get to know him. It's not like I'm gonna marry him just because I go on a single date with him." She laughed, "You gotta relax at some time, Matty"

Matt forced a smile on his face, "Yeah.. I guess you're right.."

"My lord!" Their grandma opened the front door and shut it behind her, "It is raining cats and dogs out there!" She laughed, "What are you two doing up? It's almost 11, you both got school in the morning. Go on, get!" She laughed again.

Izzy smiled as she headed to her bedroom, "Night, Grandma"

* * *

**AN**

**Yay! I finally updated! I had a blast of creativity and I've got an idea for the next chapter too, so I hope I'll be updating again very soon. Sorry for taking so long, I just honestly had the worst writer's block when it came to this story. I hope you liked the update.**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
